Historical Events
Historical Events Rise of the Necromancer Hundreds of years ago.. Noth was plagued and ravaged by a deadly individual.. An evil individual, which brought death and decay upon its inhabitants and lands. People, animals and flora were decimated by an overwhelming and unstoppable force.. Dan'Tonk, as the old scrolls and books would recall. Dan'Tonk, master adept and manipulator of the dark magical arts, raising Armies of the Undead and Demons, brought an endless war to Noth. Slaughtering and killing thousands, pillaging and raiding villages to sacking and razing down whole castles and towns. This name would struck fear and terror to anyone, even the bravest amongst men. The scrolls and stories do not contain much information regarding the origins of Dan'Tonk, some say that it was a mere mortal, studying the dark arts in secrecy, others say it was a lich king from another dimension, that arrived in Noth with his armies via a magical portal. Nowadays, most people have forgotten all these events, and the few that know it still believe them as stories and tales of old that youngsters keen to read. There also may be a very few select individuals that could be connected to all this. Arrival of the First Ships "Land! Land on the horizon!", were the joyous words that could be heard from the crew of a ship during an expedition. These were the first sailors that came in Noth with their small fleet, after their homeland had been ravaged and destroyed by one strong and formidable foe - The Marchial, the very same people that are invading Noth in the present day. These sailors decided to begin life anew, far away as possible from those filthy barbarians who brought despair and destruction over their lands. After months and months of seafaring, they landed in the shores of a new unknown land, which they referred to as Noth. They quickly began organizing themselves into small settlements in the beginning, which eventually developed into large cities and strongholds. They also developed a strong economy and military, which will help them significantly at any case of an invasion or war. They have decided to look down onto their past and keep themselves focused into becoming a thriving and bustling nation, without any hostilities and destruction. Today, a few people still remember such stories, as Noth has changed drastically. Such unity seems like a forgotten and unachievable utopia which is an unrealizable dream. Battle of Thousand Tears One of the battles of old that took place near an abandoned excavation site of the Moolan, while they were looking to find the Fire Chalices of their goddess, Zerra. It was one of the shortest but bloodiest battles ever recorded by history, as the Moolans were facing a supernatural threat. Their excavations had enraged various ancient spiritual powers, which led to an Undead awakening, ancient warriors of unknown origin that still adorned their old armours and weapons, a very frightening sight for the Moolans, as they'd never face such an enemy before. Many Moolans were killed in that battle, forcing them to abandon the excavation site as it was deemed cursed and entry was forbidden. Rumours say that there might be a tomb of an ancient figure hidden somewhere deep inside, which contains many artifacts as well as riches, such as gold or jewellery. Though, no one has dared so far to enter it. Birth of a Dark Lord Another case of the most unfortunate events in Noth, was the occurrence of a new evil power that wished to establish domination all over the realms of Noth. It is one of the most terrifying historical events that still brings shivers to readers even today. It is said that an ancient figure had been awakened after a series of rituals and offerings as well as sacrifice that were undergo by a secret unnamed cult. Though, they've done a big mistake. As the figure rose, it quickly slayed all the cult members in a matter of minutes, leaving no survivors. The figure quickly began opening a portal that connected with another dimension, to raise an army of unknown origins. The figure would then march to one of the nearest factions to begin its conquest, which ultimately led to the Siege of Fordorn. It is said that the Dark Lord was supposed to be a very powerful Dark Elf, containing magical powers no one had witnessed for thousands of years. It is one of the legends that still brings fear to the inhabitants of Noth, even to the Marchial invaders. Siege of Fordorn A series of long-lasting and bloody battles, shrouded in mystery and secrecy. Not much is known regarding this siege, but it is said that the Dark Lord that had been awakened by an unnamed cult, had raised an army of unknown origins and ventured to siege Fordorn, an isolated stronghold and the home to the very first inhabitants of Noth, they're also said to be the wisest among all men. The Dark Lord would've thought that the siege wouldn't last long and that Fordorn would fall in a very short time, yet the defenders of Fordorn were a force to be reckoned with. They employed various tactics and formations and held for months, repelling every attack wave of the dreaded army. The Dark Lord then went for a full on attack, leading his whole army towards the stronghold. Seeing this, the Fordorn have decided that they wouldn't hold long and that they had to resort on a last measure. The council would then decide to bring forth their 'secret' weapon as it was their only hope. The Dark Lord this time thought that it would be a victory, but as his forces were attacking, a large magical shockwave incoming from the stronghold would decimate all of his forces instantly, something he did not anticipate. He decided to face his enemies alone, though, the stronghold seemed to be abandoned, there was only a single individual holding a staff emitting a very bright light from the top of it. A fight had occured between the two figures, with the Dark Lord being ultimately sent back to an interdimensional prison far away from this world. These days, none knows about these events, only a few are considered to hold such knowledge and some would say that it's on a historical sector of a hidden library within Fordorn. Cries of Lady Amenon Before the Marchial invasion of Noth, and before the formation of the Rebellion, there used to be a kingdom, the old Kingdom of Bree. The Rebellion these days consider themselves as the remnants of Bree and continue its legacy, which includes believing in no gods, but instead worshipping women as deities and see them as the creators of the universe. It is said, a noblewoman that used to reside in the palace of the capital of Bree alongside courtiers and maids, her name was Lady Amenon and she was considered a good person by the populace of the kingdom, infact many people used to pray in her name during any occasion. Although, then the Marchial began invading Bree lands with their massive numbers in the name of their godly being, the Great Stallion, ravaging the countryside and pillaging every village as well as razing down all castles and forts. Bree seemed to be in a dire situation, without any support from any other factions, they decided to accept their fate, as a large number of refugees from the countryside began gathering in the capital. The remaining defenders would beginning preparations for a siege, as the Marchial invaders would ride towards the capital with all of their combined force, numbering in thousands. During this time, everyone would be praying although they knew that their fate had been sealed already, it is said that even Lady Amenon was praying as well. After several days, the large Marchial forces arrived outside the capital, a huge army of savages that pillage, raid and kill in their name of their deity.. and for pleasure. Their large number of archers managed to quickly pick off a big number of the defenders, although they also suffered heavy casualties from enemy fire from defense machines such as ballistas and trebuchets. Though, the defenders of Bree were better equipped and trained, they were vastly outnumbered to the Marchial, which would then breach the city gates and storm the capital at once, flooding the city with their numbers. At this point, it was no longer a siege, but a massacre. Thousands of men, women and children were butchered and murdered that day, by these sadistic savages. Including the royal court and Lady Amenon, who was brutally abused and murdered afterwards, the number of atrocities caused by the Marchial is indeed large. Nowadays, it is said that Cries and Screams of pain and agony can be heard in the former capital of Bree, coming from a chamber within the palace. Although, reports indicate that there's no one, a number of Marchials have dissapeared everytime this incident would occur. There was no explaination for this, but people believe that the spirit of the Lady Amenon still roams the palace, angry and vengeful, regarding to what happened to her, to Bree and all its people.